This proposal is submitted in response to RFA HD-O3-O01 to obtain support for the KCPCRU, Louisville, KY, as a sites in the NICHD PPRU Network. Long-term proqrammatic objectives of this proposal are: 1) To expand the active participation of the KCPCRU in multi-centered collaborative Clinical trials for the purpose of generating high-quality scientIfic and clinical data to support age-appropriate labeling of new, currently marketed and off-patent pharmacologic agents in newborns, infants and children 2) To further develop the interactive network of basic and clinical scientists at the University of Louisville dedicated to conducting translational research with a focus on characterizing the effect of human development on biologic targets, key pathogenic mediators and physiologic surrogates of pharmacologic response in children 3) To fulfill the educational mission through the development of a multi-disciplinary training program in which physicians, pharmacists and nurses can gain expertise in Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology. These objectives will be accomplished by the following specific aims: 1) To design and conduct collaborative clinical trials within the PPRU network, NICI-ID, NIH and FDA regarding pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, safety, and efficacy of new, currently marketed and off-patent pharmacologic agents in preterm and term newborns, infants, children and adolescents Priority will be given to PPRU network studies 2) To develop an independent "mini-core" of the U of L Proteomics Laboratory that will serve as a complementary resource for network-sponsored trials and support the application of novel proteomic techniques in pediatric pharmacology studies 3) To apply proteomic techniques to identify, develop, validate andlor extrapolate from adult studies on biomarkers of diagnosis, prognosis, efficacy, toxicity and disease activity 4) To characterize the effects of development, disease and genetics on biologic targets, key pathogenic mediators and physiologic surrogates of pharmacologic response in children using a translational science approach 5) To promote the development of students, residents, fellows and junior faculty in the discipline of Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology by providing a multi-faceted training experience encompassing clinical service, research and didactic lectureship. The investigators and applicant institution are caoable of achieving these aims based upon: 1 )an excellent infrastructure to support the clinical and laboratory research components of our program 2)collective expertise in clinical and basic science aspects of pediatric clinical pharmacology research 3)previous and current research accomplishments including those resulting from collaborative investigations with existing PPRU network sites 4) the presence of a multi-disciplinary collaborative network of basic and clinical research scientists dedicated to the conduct of clinical pharmacology studies in children 5)presentation of 4 novel research proposals that speak directly to the program objectives and that are ideally suited for conduct within the PPRU network.